zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Khrom Civilwatch
Summary Khrom Civilwatch, an unusually good, kind and civil Bugbear is the current captain of The Orrinshire Militia and a fierce warrior. Originally a part of a tribe comprised of other Bugbears, Hobgoblins, Goblins and Half-Orcs, Khrom always took issue with the cruelty and brutality displayed by the tribe. Although he he went along with the tribe's actions, at least enough to keep himself safe, he longed for a day where he could escape and finder a better life for himself. Background Khrom was born into a life of brutality, much the same as any Bugbear. Part of a tribe of brutes and cutthroats, from an early age Khrom had to fight for his survival. He did this, begrudgingly, for he saw little sense in just giving up despite his misgivings about the situation. He always disliked the brutality and unkindness shown by those in his tribe and always resolved to escape to something better one day. And to atone for the harm he had to do to survive. Khrom made his choice to leave as the tribe attacked The Orrinshire. Although it boarded the forests of the Valenar Elves who lent protection to the Halfling and Gnome communites that made their home their, the brighter Hobgoblin chiefs of the tribe planned for some time to ensure the attack came at such a point that their gaze was elsewhere. Although as the tribe began its attack that The Orrinshire had some informal militia of its own, alone they were little match for the attacking brutes. Khrom could take no more. As he advanced alongside his fellow tribe members, a rage overcame him. He felt invincible. He lashed out at those around him. And with that Khrom found the freedom he always sought. With focused ferocity he took down those around him and although suspicious, it energised the defenders of The Orrinshire who rallied to him. It was this single action that turned the tide. As the battle continued, the Valenar Elves joined the fray once their attentions were returned to The Orrinshire and in that moment, the battle was won. Khrom's tribe was wiped out. Or rather his former tribe, for in The Orrinshire, he found a new home. Khrom became the Captain of The Orrinshire Militia, newly revitalised by the victory against Khrom's former tribe. In thanks and out of a respect, the Valenar Elves took Khrom under their wing for some while, training him in their signature weapon, the double-bladed scimitar. Since then, although they have maintained a watchful eye over The Orrinshire, confident in Khrom's abilities, they have largely left it be unless they have been in dire need. To date, Khrom's militia has proved to be enough. As the most able warrior in The Orrinshire, Khrom departed alongside Merric Alton Ander Lyle Brightsmith, III to serve as his protector on the pilgrimage demanded by the Brightsmith family. Over the years Merric and Khrom had already become firm friends as a result of the fine creations crafted by Merric for Khrom and his militia. Khrom serves gladly as his protector and remains happily his friend. Appearance Khrom towers over most, standing at a mighty 10 feet and 4 inches, and weighing in at a level one would expect given his stature. This is only added to by his armour and mighty weapon. Khrom much resembles his race otherwise, at least to the ordinary person on the street, with the finer subtleties of Bugbear phenotypes lost on those unfamiliar with the race. Traits Unlike many of his race, Khrom is a pure, good soul and always keen to demonstrate this. Although as a Bugbear he often earns suspicions unjustly given the perceptions of his race, Khrom can often turn this opinion around quite quickly. Although not the brightest spark, Khrom is nevertheless determined and eager to assist those around him. He will defend those that need it at all opportunities, even if it means endangering his own life, eager to atone for brutality of his youth and to prove that not all of his kind are evil.